


Sword Play

by KatG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Hunted, Sibling Rivalry, gone way too far, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: She wipes the blood from her cheek and picks up her fallen sword. The heft of the metal pulls on her quickly bruising shoulder, but the ache is good. It keeps her focused as her enemy advances to where she landed. Limping forward, she faces him down.





	Sword Play

She wipes the blood from her cheek and picks up her fallen sword. The heft of the metal pulls on her quickly bruising shoulder, but the ache is good. It keeps her focused as her enemy advances to where she landed. Limping forward, she faces him down.

“It’s good to see you again, brother.” Her lip quirks up on one side as if daring him to make a move.

“As comical as it is to see you swing around a sword half your weight,” he taunts, “I really must get on to killing you now.”

“Is that so?” Her voice is light, and she knows it’s enough to get to him. She sees the way his eyes dart around her, planning his attack. He’d always been so easy to read.

The swing of his blade is easily avoided, a small jump back and then she’s darting around his other side and slicing the Achilles tendon of the foot he’s planted most of his weight on.

There’s nobility in the way he stifles his cry as he crumples to the ground, barely managing to keep a grip on his sword through the pain shooting up his leg.

She stands upright behind him, the smooth curve of the blade resting at her brother’s throat. “As I said, it was good to see you broth-” 

“Just finish it.” He spits, the agony clear in the way his face twists. It might be cruel, but his heaving breaths give her a joy she hasn’t felt in much too long.

She lets out a slow dark laugh as she resheaths her sword. “No.”

“Coward!” He screams at her, falling forward onto his hands in the dirt.

“Autumn has always been my favorite season, do you remember how we used to go out hunting squirrels as they readied themselves for a long winter’s rest?” She leaves her stance from behind him, coming around to crouch in front of him. Her muddy hand lifts his chin to force him to look her in the eyes. “Squirrels aren’t the only things getting ready to sleep, or did you forget there are bears in these woods.”

His eyes widen at the realization of what she means. He stammers out an apology, ready to beg her for a swift end but she only laughs back at him, disappearing in the mess of trees and brush.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts so I can procrastinate on other things! facebook.com/KatGAuthor


End file.
